EAW King of Elite (2016)
King of Elite featured the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on EAW's primary brands, Showdown, Dynasty, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. This event hosted the finals of the eighth annual King of Elite Tournament, where the winner shall be rewarded with the title of King, the crown, and an opportunity at a world championship match of their choosing. Once the return of Dynasty was made to EAW, The King of Elite Tournament began. Dynasty would kick the tournament off with four first-round matches. They would result in Drastik picking up the victory against Rhaegar, Scott Oasis defeating Pizza Boy, Carlos Rosso defeating Zack Crash, and Lucian Black defeating Heart Break Boy. The tournament would resume with Showdown, with it resulting in Lioncross defeating the returning Zach Genesis, Vic Vendetta defeating Thomas Minns, Aren Mstislav defeating Brett Kennedy, and Kerry Keller defeating Xavier Williams by disqualification. After Kerry Keller arose victorious, James Shields would be fuming mad and eventually insert Showdown's newest addition, TLA, to the mix. On the Voltage side, their matches would end up with Gabriel Eden picking up the victory over Liam Catterson, Eclipse Deimos defeating Kenny Drake, Erebus Jennings defeating Nick Angel, and J.D. Damon defeating Troy Archello. The next matches were as follows with on Dynasty, Lucian Black beat Carlos Rosso and Scott Oasis defeated Drastik; On Showdown, Aren Mstislav beat Lioncross and in a triple threat, Vic Vendetta defeated Kerry Eusford and TLA; On Voltage, J.D. Damon defeated Erebus Jennings and Gabriel Eden beat Eclipse Deimos. The semi-final match for Dynasty resulted in Lucian Black defeating Scott Oasis, Aren Mstislav defeated Vic Vendetta on Showdown and Gabriel Eden defeated J.D. Damon. The final match is set up between Lucian Black, Aren Mstislav and Gabriel Eden to determine who will take possession of the crown. A few days before the event, Gabriel Eden would be injured in a Voltage house show match, with EAW was forced to remove Gabriel Eden from the King of Elite Tournament to where now he shall be replaced with the winner of the pre-show match that will be contested with Eclipse Diemos, Erebus Jennings, Liam Catterson and Nick Angel. During the Awards Show, Lannister would make his presence and make the stunning announcement to face Jamie O'Hara for his EAW Championship at King of Elite. The following week, both Lannister and Jamie O'Hara would meet and both men would decide that the match would need to be done with something more than just a simple singles match. However, there was a debate between the stipulation with Jamie desiring a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match, but Lannister would counter with the Trial By Combat Match. The matter is intended to be resolved with a three-week challenge, first being the Beat The Clock Challenge, with Jamie O'Hara going up against Cameron Ella Ava and King Lannister facing Piff Fumador. King Lannister would get his victory in seven minutes and 49 seconds, but Jamie O'Hara would not be able to defeat Cameron Ella Ava in his match, giving the first victory to Lannister. Lannister would win his match against Thomas Minns by disqualification after a low blow by Minns, but Jamie O'Hara would fail to attain victory against Mexican Samurai, with Mexican Samurai winning by pinfall. This gave Lannister his second victory in the challenge, giving him his stipulation against Jamie O'Hara. The final Showdown before King of Elite would host the night that Lannister would choose the stipulation for their confrontation. Lannister, decided that Trial By Combat wouldn't be enough for a match of this magnitude. He knew a three-count wouldn't suffice and stated that he would need a ten-count to satisfy him, thus decreeing his match against Jamie O'Hara a Last Man Standing Match. After Road to Redemption, Brian Daniels would walk out to celebrate his victory in the Elimination Chamber, but not without making the challenge to Heart Break Boy to face him for the World Heavyweight Championship. Even with worry from Sebastian Monroe, HRDO would allow Brian Daniels and Heart Break Boy to have their match at King of Elite, but added the stipulation that The Pizza Boy would serve as the Special Guest Referee. The following week, Brian Daniels defeated The Pizza Boy in singles competition and Heart Break Boy defeated EAW National Elite Champion Tig Kelly. On the final show, Brian Daniels would be a part of a sit-down interview between himself and Rob Colton. Brian would speak about his respect from and for the fans, how even if Crash gave him the opportunity, he won the title for himself, and that he thinks that it will his and Heart Break Boy's best. When poised with the question on if he believed he could topple The Golden Boy, Brian would state that if he said no, he wouldn't deserve the World Heavyweight Championship and he believes that he will walk out victorious in this match. The main event of the night would be Stand and Deliver competing against Tig Kelly and Rhaegar. After a few moments in the match, Rhaegar would leave Tig Kelly to fend for himself against Stand and Deliver, causing Tig to lose his match against Stand and Deliver. HBB would look at both men disappointed as Rhaegar would smile ear-to-ear towards Tig. As Mr. DEDEDE came out of Road to Redemption with the EAW Answers World Championship, his former partner in Ryan Savage would also join the Voltage roster. Ryan would debut on the first Voltage of 2016, speaking to all who would listen about how he desired to leave DEDEDE's shadow, expose him to the world, and how he not only held the group together, but was the workhorse. This lead him to believe that he deserved the Answers World Championship and was intent of making that reality. During the match between Clark Duncan and Mr. DEDEDE in the main event, Ryan Savage would interfere by attacking DEDEDE to end the show. The next week, Mr. DEDEDE would enter the ring, furious about the interference, and would call out Ryan Savage. He wanted to finish the situation between the both of them and to make sure he agreed, he used an Answers World Championship Match at King of Elite as a bargaining tool. Seemingly to have accepted the match, the next time they would meet would be in a tag team match that pitted Mr. DEDEDE and Tyler Parker against Ryan Savage and Ares Vendetta. Using some cheap tactics to pick up the victory for his team, Ryan Savage would get the dirty pin on Mr. DEDEDE. On social media, it would also be announced that the Answers World Championship Match would be contested in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. On the final Voltage before King of Elite, Mr. DEDEDE would be facing off against young star Rokuro Masuda. DEDEDE would win with his signature Corkscrew North Star and while a ringside worker was attempting to return the Answers World Championship back to him, Ryan Savage would assault the worker and take the championship. Ryan would enter the ring and stare down with DEDEDE, dropping the championship at his feet before leaving the ring and the arena to close the show. Following Road to Redemption, Tyler Parker made his Voltage debut, declaring his intention to challenge newly-crowned Answers World Champion, Mr. DEDEDE, at King of Elite as a spiritual rematch to their previous bout at the same event the year before. However, Tyler was interrupted by Ares Vendetta, who felt insulted at Tyler showing up and trying to step in front of him in the line of contenders to challenge for the Answers World Championship. Never one to back down, Tyler verbally locked horns with Ares and threatened to end his career. Having become recently notorious for putting careers in jeopardy after taking out both Hades and Devan Dubian, Ares Vendetta took Tyler's remarks to heart and declared war on him. In a sit-down interview with WWEFan, Ares Vendetta verbally attacked Tyler Parker's accolades and his entitlement to believe he's more deserving than Ares to challenge for the Answers World Championship. Ares ended the interview by threatening to end Tyler's career as he presumably did to Hades and Devan Dubian. That same night, Ares viciously attacked an unsuspecting Tyler Parker in the main event and triumphantly stood over him to end the show. The following Voltage, Ares and Tyler finally traded blows with one another in an official match in a tag team bout in which Tyler Parker teamed up with Mr. DEDEDE to take on their respective rivals, Ryan Savage and Ares Vendetta. Ares and Ryan would eventually capture the win through controversial means, with Ryan Savage making the pinfall for his team while Ares escaped through the crowd with Tyler in pursuit. After Road to Redemption, Rhaegar was placed into the King of Elite Tournament against Drastik as Tig Kelly was made to defend his EAW National Elite Championship against Mark Michaels. Rhaegar would fail to defeat Drastik, after an interference by Tig Kelly. After Tig Kelly successfully defended his championship, Rhaegar would try to attack him, but Tig Kelly would avoid the attack and stand tall in the middle of the ring. The next week, Tig Kelly and Rhaegar would meet with HRDO being a mediator as he would make a deal between the two. Both men would have their match at King of Elite for the National Elite Championship. If either man, however, assaulted one another outside of being in a match against each other, the aggressor would meet severe ramifications. If it was Rhaegar, he would not only lose his title match, but he would be suspended without pay indefinitely, and if it was Tig Kelly, he would be stripped of the National Elite Championship and Rhaegar would compete against a new opponent for the vacant title. Both men accepted to the terms and will wait until their eventual match at King of Elite. The next week, Tig Kelly would fail to gain victory against the legendary Heart Break Boy, but Rhaegar would come in and grab the National Elite Championship and stand above the beaten Tig Kelly as he would announce that the championship would come to him. On the final show, the main event of the night would be Stand and Deliver competing against Tig Kelly and Rhaegar. After a few moments in the match, Rhaegar would leave Tig Kelly to fend for himself against Stand and Deliver, causing Tig to lose his match against Stand and Deliver. HBB would look at both men disappointed as Rhaegar would smile ear-to-ear towards Tig. At the Awards Show, James Shields would announce that he would sign a brand new superstar to EAW. Out of nowhere, Drastik would appear and enter the ring, but with a surprise. He would not be a part of the Showdown brand, but would be a member of the Dynasty roster. On Dynasty, the King of Elite Tournament would begin. Drastik would pass the first round, defeating Rhaegar, and Carlos Rosso would do the same as he defeated Zack Crash. The next week, Drastik would fail to advance as he was beaten by Scott Oasis and Carlos Rosso would not be able to knock off Lucian Black from the tournament. Afterwards, it would be announced that James Shields would do a LIVE! EAW Board Meeting at Dynasty the following week, with Drastik invited. The board would arrive at Dynasty as James Shield would state that he desires Drastik to be a part of the Showdown roster, an already signed-contract agreement that has now been changed, and he asked for a vote to make it so and Matt Daniels and Brian Titus raised their hands to give him the 2-1 advantage over HRDO. However, HRDO would stop him there to make the announcement that Matt Daniels and Brian Titus were fired as board members, effective immediately, making HRDO's vote for him to stay on Dynasty official. Shortly after, Drastik would appear talking about how he knew about everything and that eventually, whether the champion is Brian Daniels or not, he will be taking the World Heavyweight Championship back. This would bring Carlos Rosso into the picture, growing tired of the entitlement that was been radiated by Drastik. The two would get into a fight after Rosso tried to go after Conning, but Rosso demanded that he get his hands on Drastik for his entitlement to the World Heavyweight Championship, something he had been striving over a year for. Drastik would accept and the match would be made for King of Elite. On the final show before King of Elite, Drastik would be placed against Zack Crash and Carlos Rosso would go up against Regulator. Carlos would pick up the victory against Regulator using the cradle pin, while Drastik would be on the cusp of victory, only for Carlos to interfere in the match and give him victory by disqualification. A fight would break out between the two men, causing even security to come out and split both men apart, with tensions at a high leading to King of Elite. Results Category:EAW Category:2016 Category:EAW CPV's